


Tequila Sunrise

by jabberquin



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Morality, Explicit Language, Gore, M/M, unflattering German soldiers aka nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabberquin/pseuds/jabberquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in Mexico, Joseph makes his way past German security in an unnecessarily 'creative' way. Shameless crossdressing porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Calling Joseph lewd has become a trend.

Across the dry Mexican lands stood the proud German base, secluded in its location. Scorching heat made the troops stationed outside sluggish, their minds hazy. It didn’t matter how advanced their country’s technology was, it still couldn’t beat the heat they felt under their uniforms. Still, standing their guard was an important task drilled into them, and if neglected there’d be consequences.

Harassing the local women wanting to pass the checkpoint came as easy, welcome fun to them. It had been drilled into them as well to not go too far, though they were tempted, boredom and heat getting to their heads.

A guard stared after a pretty, young girl he had just inspected and let pass. She would need to deliver the food, but perhaps when she tried to leave …

“Ohhh, helloooo! Hello, over there? I would appreciate it if you would notice me~,” a voice in falsetto rang.

The two guards on duty snapped to attention. A tall figure stood in the shadows by the wall, leaning against it in the way a gigolette would - bulky frame, small waist, a strange kind of hourglass figure on display.

“Halt! Raise your arms!!” the guards held their guns in alarm.

The silhouette of large breasts bobbed when the figure stretched and lazily raised its arms above the head, pushing back enticingly against the wall.

“Like this? Ah~,” Joseph rasped, neck exposed when he rubbed himself against the hard concrete. The soldiers stared.

“What… what are you doing? Who are you!” the taller soldier spat, nonetheless staring at the show.

“You’re suspicious!! No matter… how you look at it…” The steadily growing heat slowed the other’s speech.

Sensually, Joseph ran one of his hands down his body, not forgetting to give a slow squeeze and moan when passing his chest. The guards watched transfixed, the tips of their guns lowering with his traveling hand. Finally, it gripped the top of his skirt.

“How about it, boys? Will you give me a body check?” Joseph said softly. He slowly raised his skirt, exposing his shapely legs and his hips twitched, as if impatient.

Dryness befell the tall guard’s mouth. “You… you look like a freak,” he started, but knew he didn’t care at this point.

“Oh ho ho,” Joseph said smugly and swiftly turned around, bending down and pointing his backside toward the men.

“Freeze!”” they shouted increduosly. “Don’t move!!!”

“My, alright!! I won’t move…” Joseph pouted over his shoulder, straining his arched back. He was bent down low. “You have me pinned, just like this~”

He inched his fingers along his thighs, and suddenly flipped his skirt up. The wind from the movement almost knocked the soldiers back.

“This is a jock strap. The Americans invented it~” Joseph said innocently. “Would you like to inspect it? Or… punish me for smuggling enemy merchandise….?”

The heat and sudden tightness under their uniforms became unbearable. The sight of those smooth, muscular legs and hips, raised in offering by oversized fuck-me heels. The mounds of the exposed ass cheeks brazenly inviting.

The tall guard dropped his gun and jumped Joseph. Grabbing him from the back, rubbing his erection against his behind.

“Oh!” Joseph cried.

“You’re a giant! Fuck!” the guard growled ferociously as he grinded against Joseph. It felt good. “But you’re still…. just a little slut!”

The guard unbuckled as the other watched, gun ready and on the look-out. A large erection sprang to the open.

“I wouldn’t have thought I’d fuck something like you in this god forsaken land, but if you want it so bad, I’ll just have ta give it to ya!”

Joseph was glad he had prepared himself for this - well, it all went according to plan. The man wasn’t exactly gentle when he forced himself in, and Joseph was sufficiently oiled up, for the rough kind of ride he liked.

“Shit, your fuckhole’s goddamn tight.”

The soldier began banging him, fucking him roughly against the wall. Joseph gasped – “Ah! Ah… ah!” – whined and moaned in a mix of pain but mostly pleasure. His strong legs shook from the impact of the slapping flesh, his own erection straining against the jock strap. Somehow, he spread his legs further and raised his hips for better reception.

“…. fuck, you whore,” the soldier gasped, gripping Joseph’s hips and weighing himself against the other’s bulk. “You’re really asking for it….” He began to wildly screw him, as if trying to drive home a point.

“I want a go too!” the other guard cried and dropped his weapon. “Fuck this!!”

He grabbed Joseph’s hair and pressed his face to his crotch. “Shit,” the guard panted and fumbled with his belt. Joseph watched him take out his hardened dick just inches before him.

Stroking himself, the guard stared at Joseph’s flushed, painted face. “I can’t decide whether you’re freakin’ ugly or not,” he said. “But, those lips… need my cock.” And with that, he prodded. Joseph simply closed his eyes and took him.

“Ohhh… yeah.”

The soldier behind Joseph was getting more bestial in his ravishing. It was difficult to suck the one in front off, but it helped that the man was grabbing at his head, keeping it in place. Then, with some final thrusts, the first man came with a cry. Hungrily, Joseph sucked and throated as the one behind him rode out his orgasm, making it easier for Joseph to attend to the front.

The tall, spent soldier panted. He gave Joseph’s behind a good smack and was just about to withdraw, when he noticed – he couldn’t.

“Urgh… what….. shit,” he said, tugging.

“Hehehe, going somewhere, my soldier?” Joseph said with closed eyes, lips at the tip of the other man’s erection. He was caressing the balls in front of him. “I really didn’t take you Germans to be this boorish. In England, where I come from, a gentleman always makes sure a lady is satisfied before finishing.”

“W-what! You’re…. you’re English?!”

“An enemy!!” the man in front cried and would have tried to make a grab for his discarded gun, if not for Joseph painfully squeezing his dick.

“Ahhh!! I…. I can’t move my arms!!” the short guard cried.

“That’s cause you’re sweating bullets,” Joseph said matter-of-factly, still in the bent over position. “See, the ripple is great for controlling liquids. Since you’re drenched in sweat, that makes it easy for me to freeze you. Oh, and you, big guy back there? Joke’s on you for just coming inside me. You’re not getting that prick of yours out that easily.”

Confusion was written all over the guards. “Y-you sicko!!”

“Heh,” Joseph said, raised his foot and gave the man behind a powerful kick. With a ear-shattering shriek the guard flew across the sand and crashed against a palm tree, unconscious. His manhood was still in Joseph.

“Fuckin’ gross,” Joseph said with a face and removed it with his hand, finally standing upright after doing so. The other guard stood helplessly in terror, bound by the ripple. Joseph inspected the disembodied penis in his hand for a moment, then threw it into the sun. It started bleeding when the ripple was released.

“As for you, señor,” Joseph said, turning his attention to the man beside him. “I don’t think you would have bothered to be considerate of a lady’s needs either, si? Tell me, have you hurt many girls?”

“Y… you’re…. no lady…!!” the guard gargled.

“Ehhhhhh, what was that?!” Joseph roared and crushed the man’s balls with his hand. The man shrieked. “Oh… sorry. My hand slipped.”

The man fell to the ground, out cold. Joseph thoughtfully inspected the scene.

“Ah… my female disguise must not have been THAT bad, with the way they were all over me… or maybe these horny guys just didn’t care either way. Aw, man. I probably couldn’t pull this off again.”

He looked down himself. “I still have a boner… heh. Better take care of this. And then I’ll see which one of these German uniforms is less disgusting to wear….”

He took a step towards a deep ditch to hide in.

“Oh right, I almost forgot! Gentlemen,” he turned to the unconscious, mangled soldiers and struck a pose. “I brought tequila. Feel free to help yourselves.”

And with a dazzling wink he descended into the shadows.


End file.
